Electrical transformers are widely used for a variety of purposes, such as to transmit alternating current (AC) power between circuits without electrical contact between the circuits. However, leakage of magnetic linkage between windings can cause loss in power and can generate excessive electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Litz wire, which is a wire that includes a plurality of individual strands of conductive material that are braided, stranded, or woven together into a bundled cable-like structure, may be used for the various windings of an electrical transforming. However, such transformers that utilize Litz wire for windings generally use a single Litz wire for each winding, which is inefficient and costly, as a plurality of Litz wires must be used for a plurality of windings.
Accordingly, a need exists for a transformer having windings comprised of a single Litz wire, where the Litz wire is coupled to two or more pairs of terminals.